chatangofandomcom-20200214-history
Ash's Pikachu
Ash's Pikachu (Japanese: Satoshi's Pikachu) is Ash Ketchum's first Pokemon in the Kanto region and in his entire Pokemon journey. Ash's Pikachu also has a Chatango account. Chatango RP Info '''Name: '''Pikachu '''Trainer: '''Ash Ketchum '''Ability: '''Static Strength Ash's Pikachu has proven to be quite strong compared to others of its species, beating its evolved form (twice), Roxie's strong Garbodor, Iris's Excadrill, and defeating strong psuedo-legendaries such as Dragonite, Metagross, and even legendaries such as Latios and Regice. Pikachu has even been so strong that it beat Ground-types, despite Ground-types resisting Electric moves! However, Pikachu has shown to be quite frail, losing to Pokemon like Trip's Snivy, Paul's Electivire, and Fantina's Mismagius. Pikachu's level has yet to be known, but was assumed to be level 25 in Kanto. The Beginning Ash and Pikachu's friendship wasn't as strong as you think. At first, Pikachu had hated Ash. Soon, Ash and Pikachu became great friends afted Ash saved Pikachu from a flock of Spearow. Ash and Pikachu were then inseperable. Pikachu at the beginning wasnt as strong as it would seem but Ash used his resources to their advantage and hooked pikachu up to a hydroelectric plant/mill and supercharged him. If Brock had known that he "may" have said no to the gym battle. Moves Pikachu has known a wide arsenal of moves over his entire journey. Before Meeting Ash Pikachu was caught by Professor Oak before he met Ash, and when that happened, Pikachu only knew ThunderShock. Kanto In Kanto, it used Thunderbolt to take out an Onix, and used Quick Attack and Agility to beat Raichu. Pikachu also learned Thunder, a stronger version of Thunderbolt, and used it in multiple situations. Orange Islands Pikachu used Thunder to take out a Dragonite, but had already known the move in Kanto. Johto Pikachu has also used Tackle and Leer in Johto, despite normal Pikachus being unable to do so. Pikachu has learned Thunder in Kanto, but used it more often in Johto to take out Clair's Dragonite. Hoenn/Battle Frontier Pikachu has learned Volt Tackle despite it being an egg move, proving to be different from a normal Pikachu. Pikachu also learned Iron Tail to defeat Rock- and Ground-type Pokemon, but still had trouble against Roxanne's Geodude. Sinnoh Pikachu learned no moves in the Sinnoh region. Pikachu DID learn a combination of Volt Tackle and Iron Tail which he used to defeat a Latios, as seen above. Unova Pikachu has learned Electro Ball in place of Volt Tackle in Unova, which was disliked by fans. However, Pikachu has proven to use this move quite well against many enemies, such as Roxie's Garbodor, as seen above. Decolore Islands Pikachu hadn't learned any moves in Decolore, but started to use Electro Ball more often in place of Thunderbolt to take out Team Rocket. Kalos No known information. Trivia *Pikachu wasn't going to be the mascot of Pokemon. At first, it was Clefairy. *Pikachu isn't Ash's strongest Pokemon. Charizard is. *Pikachu's Gender wasnt known for the longest time Category:Users Category:Pokemon Category:Off-Topic